


A story that is unknown

by CasinoSkeletons



Category: bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: 4X, BFDI - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, bfb, second fanfic I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasinoSkeletons/pseuds/CasinoSkeletons
Summary: So yeah I noticed that no fanfictions are on here for the ship 4X. well....besides a milky one.... So I'm going to change that! My name is Hex I have a tumblr. I'm going to make BFB a shipping paradise for numbers! Also I will list warning's on first page! Enjoy~





	1. Warnings

So these are the warnings aka headcanons before I start!

1\. X and four's relationship will be complicated.  
2\. Smut is on here so yeaaah ((its like....alien sex so it will be strange))  
3\. Story recommendations are welcome!  
4\. NO ANTI SHIP HATE THATS NOT OKK  
5\. this isn't canon duh?


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a start

The number world was like any world, numbers and equations but rough rules. The rules never gotten broken....well not yet. The numbers, no, the ONLY numbers consisted of 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and X. Unlike any other number's X and 4 seemed different from the others by some characteristics. 

"So....You have no idea how your teeth got this way four?" Number 6 asked, She took the job as a doctor long ago to replace Y. She was one of the most attractive numbers in the lower class. "no, I have no Idea why my teeth are like this...or my eyes." Four the one and only. He's at the doctor today for interesting changes in his appearance he can't control. Yesterday sitting with X he gotten so angry his right eye changed to grey. The kiss they shared yesterday, that confession... "Four have you, ever had any relations with mating at any point?" "No that is against the rules of numbers!"

Number rules:  
1\. no killing to any other numbers but if its a accident you may be excused   
2\. If a number dies another number will take its place  
3\. no mating with other numbers  
4\. only do the job your assigned to  
5\. The higher number the higher amount of privilege you have

Six took a closer look to four's eye. "Four only the higher classes have this eye color, ether you are a very rare case or..." "Six I haven't mated once and I never will, most of the numbers hate me anyways" Six sighed from four's response. "Just stay away from the higher class, last thing you want is being used for parts."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"hey Four Do ever just care for someone a lot" X and Four are sitting on the couch watching Math teachers judging them. "what do you mean X?" X looks down "you.....I just....I like the way you act you know" "No not at all X" X got up getting closer to Four and pulling him down kissing him. Four kissing X back deeply pulling X to his lap slowly. The two knew each other since well ever. With dreams they had about each other all the lust they consumed each other. "X this is wrong" "I don't care if its wrong." Another deep kiss from X and another and another. The more they both showed affection the worse four looked. Sharp teeth, claws, changing eye color, Four looked more and more like a monster then a real number at this point. X and four never were the same. Four's appearance and X's complete obsession with four became noticeable. All the number's placed Four on trail, of rape and manipulation of a number of which could had caused death if X had the possibility of being pregnant with Four's child. Four was found guilty. He was guilty and was being sent to the void.


End file.
